


Domandare è lecito

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: C'era poi l'insignificante caratteristica che si portava dietro da una vita: la sua misofobia. Hinata era un tipo fisico, almeno dal modo in cui si poneva agli altri; pacche sulle spalle, capelli scompigliati e un'attitudine al non curarsi se quella da cui beveva fosse la sua borraccia oppure no. Sakusa anche al solo pensiero di toccare qualcosa di non disinfettato accuratamente aveva un mancamento, figurarsi immaginare di bere dove qualcun altro lo aveva già fatto.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Domandare è lecito

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all' _[Italian P0rnfest #14](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main)_ indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Sakusa Kiyomi/Hinata Shoyo || _Ad A non è mai piaciuto molto il sesso orale. Almeno finché B non gli fa un pompino per la prima volta._

Quando la vita lo aveva messo di fronte al concentrato di entusiasmo ed esuberanza che era Shoyo Hinata, Kiyomi non aveva saputo come prenderla. Un piccoletto con l'espressione sempre felice, il sorriso e la voglia di fare, qualcosa che riusciva certamente a capire, ma non per quel motivo poteva dirsi anima affine al suddetto, non proprio.  
C'era poi _l'insignificante_ caratteristica che si portava dietro da una vita: la sua misofobia. Hinata era un tipo fisico, almeno dal modo in cui si poneva agli altri; pacche sulle spalle, capelli scompigliati e un'attitudine al non curarsi se quella da cui beveva fosse la sua borraccia oppure no. Sakusa anche al solo pensiero di toccare qualcosa di non disinfettato accuratamente aveva un mancamento, figurarsi immaginare di bere dove qualcun altro lo aveva già fatto.  
Il vero problema tuttavia si era posto quando avevano cominciato a uscire insieme, più su insistenza di Shoyo che altro: era talmente esaltato dalla prospettiva, che la parte meno razionale di Sakusa si era unita a lui in quel piccolo spiraglio di vita di coppia anche se era convinto non sarebbero durati molto.  
Contrariamente a quanto si poteva pensare, Kiyomi non aveva problemi con l'ambito sessuale della sua vita, almeno finché rimaneva scrupolosamente protetto. Il suo terapista aveva avuto un merito non indifferente sulla cosa, incoraggiandolo a esprimere il proprio disagio e mettere in pratica certe accortezze. Sebbene la sua condizione fosse abbastanza _chiara_ e non uscisse mai con persone che non conosceva bene, aveva sempre preferito andare sul sicuro per far star tranquilla la parte più ossessiva di se stesso.  
Hinata era un partner sessuale disinibito, ma anche molto disponibile il resto del tempo. Non era raro avere a che fare con persone che non comprendevano la propria condizione, non almeno nell'importanza che aveva per lui, ma Shoyo mai una volta aveva cercato di superare i limiti di igiene di cui Kiyomi faceva uso. In un certo senso, era il suo compagno ideale, se escludeva la sua tendenza a stargli un po' troppo addosso anche quando non era sicuro che fosse ben lavato.  
«Kiyo, senti...» la voce di Shoyo era un po' incerta, mentre lo guardava. Erano seduti sul letto di Hinata, a guardare una partita dopo essersi ritrovati post allenamento delle rispettive squadre. «Mh?» Sakusa lo guardò in tralice; non indossava i guanti perché avevano cambiato le lenzuola nel momento stesso in cui era entrato e si sentiva abbastanza tranquillo, considerando che avevano entrambi fatto una doccia – abbastanza da mettere a tacere il controllo maniacale che desiderava normalmente. Con Shoyo gli capitavano sempre meno delle crisi, forse perché si sentiva sempre assecondato e compreso, mai osteggiato o preso in giro: persino la mamma di Shoyo cercava di andargli incontro nel suo piccolo con gesti di ordinaria igiene di cui Sakusa si sentiva grato.  
«Mi piacerebbe provare una cosa.» malgrado il suo essere disinibito, Hinata rimaneva abbastanza imbarazzato dalle parole – una peculiarità che Kiyomi trovava decisamente adorabile, considerando che lui non aveva alcun problema a parlare _in un certo modo_ , seppure nell'intimità di una camera da letto. «Cosa?»  
Non stava usando un tono accusatorio, né circospetto. Shoyo era dolce a suo modo e non era un pericolo, né tantomeno si sarebbe imposto – sebbene il pensiero che uno come Hinata, alto meno di un metro e settanta si potesse imporre con lui, che era quasi alto due metri, faceva abbastanza sorridere. «Ecco... possofartiunpompinoperfavore?» aveva parlato a raffica e, se Kiyomi non fosse stato completamente concentrato su di lui, di certo non avrebbe capito la domanda. Ma l'aveva sentito e, seppure una parte di sé non fosse entusiasta della cosa – aveva avuto esperienze fallimentari a dir poco – non poteva fare a meno di sorridere appena, la mascherina che veniva tirata giù fino al mento, prima di sporgersi a sfiorare il naso dell'altro con un tocco di labbra leggero.  
Era caldo e rossissimo in viso, gli occhi chiusi, chiaramente imbarazzato per la domanda. Sakusa sospirò, sfiorandogli una guancia accaldata.  
«Possiamo provare. Hai i preservativi?»  
Shoyo socchiuse gli occhi, dapprima insicuro, poi con uno sguardo luccicante di aspettativa. «Certo!» esclamò in risposta, mentre si alzava, andava al cassetto della biancheria e cercava la confezione che Sakusa gli aveva visto aprire qualche settimana prima. Non era un problema: ogni condom era sigillato nel suo piccolo involucro di plastica, rendendolo a tutti gli effetti sterile.  
Hinata glielo porse. «Vado a lavarmi le mani e i denti!» esclamò poi, uscendo di corsa dalla stanza, chiaramente elettrizzato alla prospettiva che potessero avere quel contatto intimo del tutto inedito.  
Sakusa non rispose, mentre con minuzia e attenzione apriva l'involucro di plastica, in attesa che Shoyo tornasse.  
L'altro tornò in pochi minuti, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avanzando verso di lui; sebbene fosse chiaramente imbarazzato, aveva uno sguardo brillante e determinato, mentre prendeva un cucino e si posizionava tra le gambe appena aperte del compagno.  
In breve i pantaloni della tuta vennero abbassati, non abbastanza da toccare il pavimento, i boxer con loro e il condom perfettamente srotolato sulla sua semi-erezione, mentre Shoyo lo stimolava un po' con le dita e con la bocca.  
Rapide lappate lungo l'asta, intervallate da baci a labbra appena schiuse per poter succhiare brevemente il lattice a contatto con la pelle, mentre Shoyo si lasciava sfuggire ansimi e gemiti bassi, chiaro sintomo che la cosa gli piaceva. Kiyomi non nutriva molte aspettative in merito, tuttavia doveva ammettere che l'entusiasmo di Hinata era contagioso e, in parte, grazie anche ai molteplici stimoli, chiuse gli occhi per provare a godersi la cosa.  
La sensazione di calore, anche attraverso il lattice, era piacevole e la suzione che Shoyo esercitava, anche se attutita, gli mandava piacevolissime scosse lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Lasciò scivolare una mano tra i capelli morbidi e scompigliati – ma profumati – del partner, che gli regalò un mugolio di aspettativa, mentre si spingeva con maggiore veemenza contro il suo sesso ormai a piena erezione e gonfio. Sakusa ansimò discretamente, portandosi la mano libera contro la bocca socchiusa, che avrebbe voluto rinchiudere nuovamente con la mascherina, ma in quel frangente, l'eccitazione e sì, anche il respiro, erano troppo ingombranti e affrettati per poterlo anche solo considerare un piano attuabile.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza quanto durò il lavoro di bocca di Hinata, perché a un certo punto la cognizione del tempo divenne un concetto troppo difficile anche solo da concepire, mentre alleviava l'eccitazione accarezzando e scompigliando i capelli ondulati dell'amante che, a occhi socchiusi, sembrava fin troppo concentrato su di lui con la bocca e una mano, mentre l'altra si dedicava invece presumibilmente al suo sesso dimenticato, ma quasi certamente congestionato.  
Fatto fu che, quando riprese pienamente coscienza di sé, era abbandonato con la schiena sul letto di Shoyo, con il suddetto appoggiato mollemente contro di lui. Ne sentiva il respiro contro il collo, l'odore di dentifricio e lattice, mentre una parte sopita di sé si chiedeva che odore avrebbe avuto, se solo gli avesse permesso di succhiargli direttamente la pelle e poi ingoiare il suo sperma.  
L'odore aleggiava intorno a loro, ma Kiyomi sapeva che sarebbe bastato allungarsi lungo il comodino, afferrare le salviettine umidificate e pulirsi, per tornare alla normalità. In quel momento però, mentre osservava il viso arrossato e sudato di Shoyo che respirava affannosamente, non sembrava poi così impellente quella necessità.  
Con la mano accarezzò ancora i capelli color carota, prima di posare un bacio contro la sua fronte, prima che Hinata socchiudesse gli occhi e abbozzasse un sorriso. Sakusa sorrise a propria volta, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, mentre l'altro gli andava incontro, in un chiaro messaggio di intimità e non solo. Magari un giorno avrebbe potuto chiedergli di farlo di nuovo.


End file.
